As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional on-screen display is constituted such that a timer microcomputer 2 receiving key signals from a remote control 1 is connected to an (on screen display) circuit 6. A 12 V power source is connected through a switching transistor 3 to both the on-screen display integrated circuit 6 and to a switching integrated circuit 7. The base of the switching transistor 3 is connected to the collector of a switching transistor 4 having a grounded emitter. OSD (on screen display) signals which are outputted from the timer microcomputer 2, are supplied to both the base of the switching transistor 4 and to the switching integrated circuit 7. The on-screen display integrated circuit 6, which is connected to an oscillator 5, is connected to a switching terminal of the switching integrated circuit 7. A video signal input terminal 10 is connected to another switching terminal of the switching integrated circuit 7. Finally the switching integrated circuit 7 selects either the output of the on-screen display integrated circuit 6 or the input of the video signal input terminal 10 in accordance with the OSD signal before outputting its output through a video signal output terminal 20.
Now the operation of the conventional on-screen display will be described based on the above constitution.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the conventional on-screen display, numerals and characters showing the functions of the respective menus are displayed, and then, the relevant numerals are selected. Then, the selected numerals are key-inputted so that the menu region can be accessed.
That is, an OSD signal is emitted from the timer microcomputer 2 upon manipulating an OSD button (on-screen display button) (not shown) of the remote control 1, and this OSD signal is supplied to both the base of the switching transistor 4 and to the control terminal of the switching integrated circuit 7. Further, the timer micom 2 supplies various data such as OSD data, reset, clock, chip select and the like to the on-screen display integrated circuit 6. Thus, the OSD signal turns on the switching transistor 4, and as a consequence of the turning-on of the switching transistor 3, the 12 V power source is supplied to the on-screen display integrated circuit 6. Further, the switching integrated circuit 7 is switched over, such that, instead of the inputting of the video signals 10, an on-screen display picture should be outputted through the video signal output terminal 20 in accordance with the output of the on-screen display integrated circuit 6.
Under this condition, the on-screen display integrated circuit 6 processes the various data which are supplied from the timer microcomputer 2 by the help of the function of the oscillator 5. Then the integrated circuit 6 outputs the on-screen display picture as shown in FIG. 3 to a line out and to a modulator. Then, if the user key-inputs the numerals immediately preceding the displayed menu while watching the on-screen display picture through the monitor, then the menu work area can be accessed.
However, according to the conventional on-screen display, a large number of the on-screen displays are divided into several pages, and therefore, the input keys have to be pushed several times. Further, in order to access the preceding page, the whole pages have to be gone through, and, because of the character displays for the various functions, the user is confused, as well as making it difficult to carry out the use.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide an on-screen display in which all the above described difficulties are overcome.